Caffeine  for the heart
by Queentitties
Summary: Bubbles works at a cafe down the street with Robin. So what happens when she starts getting a new customer?
1. Chapter 1

Bubbles woke up late saturday morning. She slowly opened her eyes to look around her room. Everything was where she had left it the day before. She sighed, knowing that she had to work that day. Bubbles worked down the street at the cafe. She usually worked the afternoon shift, giving her plenty of time to sleep in a bit and get ready for work. It was such a beautiful day outside. She walked over to her bedroom window to see if her sister were outside, taking advantage of the summer sun. To her suprise they wern't, but she noticed someone walking down the street. It wasn't anyone from school,though she felt like she knew them. It was a boy about her age, he had shaggy blonde hair, and he wore mostly dark blue. Bubbles walked away from her window, brushing off the thought of him. She got dressed and went downstairs to get a quick breakfast. There was a note on the fridge from Blossom.

"Bubbles,

Me and buttercup have gone out shopping for the afternoon. We should be back before you get off work, see you then.

Blossom"

Bubbles figured that they ment grochery shopping, because there was no way in hell Buttercup went girly clothes shopping. Especially with Blossom. Bubbles made a quick cofe and headed of to meet Robin. She and Robin worked together, and almost always had the same shifts. When Bubbles got to Robin's house, she was already outside and quickly joined her.

"Hey Robin" Bubbles said cheerfully.

"Hey" Robin replied, "how's Blossom and B.C?"

"They're fine" Bubbles sighed, "they're out shopping"

"Oh fun" Robin said. They walked for a minute until they spoke again. "So you think we'll meet any guy's today?"

"Maybe" Bubbles giggled, "I saw a guy walk by the house today".

"Really? Was he hot?" Robin asked.

"I didn't take a good look, didn't want to be late again" Bubbles said.

"You should take a better look next time" Robin said, "maybe he'll walk by again tommorow".

""Yeah maybe" Bubbles sighed, she really hoped he walked by again.


	2. Chapter 2

As Bubbles and Robin came into veiw of the cafe, Bubbles once again saw the blonde boy from earlier. Bubbles slowly turned to Robin.

"That boy over there" Bubbles whispered as she pointed in his direction, "that's him".

"Really? He is hot" Robin quickly said. She stared for a moment more and turned to Bubbles, "He kind of looks like you".

Bubbles figured that now would be a good time to take Robins advice from earlier, and take a better look at this mystery guy. Once again Bubbles observed his shaggy blonde hair, he was in desperate need of a hair cut. His clothes all a dark cobalt blue, and his eyes amazingly matched it all. She could tell from the coffe cup he was carrying that he had just been in the cafe where she worked. She couldn't help but wonder to herself if he went to the cafe more often, and secretly hoped that he did.

"I love his eyes" Bubbles said almost in a whisper. The boy seemed to twitch nervously as if he had heard what she said, but continued on his way. Robin was right though, he did sort of look like her. Had she been born male they probably could have been twins.

Bubbles and Robin entered the cafe and got ready to start work. It wasn't a long shift, but it was enough to make anyone tired. When Bubbles got home later that day, her sister were there to greet her like she expected.

"Hey Bubbles, how's Robin" Buttercup asked.

"She's good" Bubbles answered while making a quick coffee, "How was shopping?"

"Fun!" Blossom Rplied, "we got a bunch of new clothes, and we picked you out a new outfit".

"Wait, You went clothes shopping?" Bubbles asked, "with Buttercup?".

"Yeah" Buttercup answered, "someone had to make sure we got more than just pink". Blossom simply glared at Buttercups remake and the looked back at Bubbles.

"The outfit we got you is over there" Blossom said while pointing towards a couple bags next to the stairs.

"Thanks" said Bubbles as she quickly grabbed them and flew upsatirs to her room. That coffe really did the trick.


End file.
